Unexpected Happenings
by Lhyaran
Summary: Shego tries to add some excitement to her life, leading to unforeseen consequences. KiGo
1. A chance meeting

**~o0o~**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

It was a dark and stormy night … or that's what Shego believed the weather should be as she stomped into her safe-house. She was furious, slamming the door shut behind her.

 _Of all the museums in all the towns in all the world, Kimmie walks into mine._

She barely acknowledged the upmarket studio apartment around her as she hurled her backpack across the room, its contents spilling out over the polished wood floor. Revealed were a black, form-fitting mask, climbing equipment, lock picks and other thieving paraphernalia, all spelling out her evening's activity.

 _It was a simple job! Should've been a simple job! Just something to relieve the boredom of going legit._

She stood there in the dark and stifled a scream, her gloved hands clenching and unclenching in frustration. She wanted to punch something - someone - so hard, her rage at being thwarted rising to dangerous levels.

 _My first chance at some fun since the Lorwardian invasion, and Kimmie had to be guarding the damned thing. She shouldn't have been there! No one should have! My plan was perfect!_ She groaned as she dragged her hands down her face. _I sound just like Drew used to_ …

She backhanded an exquisite lamp, shattering it into a dozen pieces. It did not help her mood one bit.

 _I woulda returned it!_

… _eventually!_

She grabbed her long black hair and pulled as she started to count to ten, her gloves vaporizing in a burst of green fire.

 _Dammit! I liked those._

She sighed at her bare hands as the anger just drained from her, then she became aware of all her aches and pains. Shaking her head she headed for the balcony, grimacing as she pulled off her long-sleeved top. She continued undressing as she went, shoes, socks and pants vigorously tossed to the side.

 _Paris!_

She threw open the glass doors to the terrace, the Eiffel Tower glittering in the distance. In just her underwear she enjoyed the cool, autumn breeze on her skin and the ambience of the city … then reality returned. Glancing down, the moonlight revealed all the ugly bruises marring her form. They were all part and parcel of a criminal's life - or former criminal - and she was thankful that she healed quickly. Though her ego was hurt far worse than the blows Kim had landed.

 _I was rusty_. She snorted. _Kimmie was rusty, too. College must be agreeing with her_. A frown creased her forehead. _Can't believe she lied to me!_ Her lip curled in a sneer. "Oh no, Shego," she said, mimicking Kim from a year ago. "No more crime fighting for me until I've finished my degree!"

 _Kimmie deserved every bruise I gave her!_ She touched a tender cheek. _At least I was wearing a mask, and not my catsuit_ …

She leaned against the door as she replayed their encounter. At her first punch she had seen the look of shock on Kim's face. Kim knew it was her. Shego also knew that Kim knew that she knew she knew. It had all been so messed up. From there she had limited herself to maintain her disguise in front of the security cameras. No superhuman acrobatics, no snarky comments, and definitely no glowing green hands.

 _She was in her battlesuit, and I couldn't properly fight back. So unfair!_

It had been an exercise in self-restraint, and it had only gotten worse when Kim had realized Shego was doing all in her power to maintain her anonymity.

 _Ooh!_ she thought, smacking the wall beside her. _I so wanted to wipe that smug grin off her face!_

In the end a well-timed kick followed by a falling statue had allowed her to escape, Kim distracted by saving the priceless antiquity.

 _Now what?_

She looked behind her at the mess of equipment on the floor, her gaze turning thoughtful.

~o0o~

 _Sayonara_ , Shego thought as she dropped her bundle of thieving equipment into the river below.

There was a muted splash, followed by ripples, then no sign that the deed had ever been done. She glanced around, still alone on the bridge. No pedestrians or cars, and most importantly - no surveillance cameras. She sighed and rested her hands on the stone railing, staring wordlessly at the waterway.

 _This is stupid!_ She punched the handrail. _So damn stupid!_

It was idiotic being out and about this soon after a failed heist, but she had needed to get rid of the only items that could link her to the robbery. While her safe-house was safe, she was not going to leave things to chance since Kim was involved. Being caught at the scene of the crime was only marginally worse than being caught at home with the corroborating evidence.

 _No, best to get rid of everything._

She adjusted her hoodie to make sure it still covered her face and stuffed her hands in the pockets, then headed back to her apartment.

 _Even with all my thieving stuff gone, and only Kimmie's word against mine, they could still say it's enough circumstantial evidence to revoke my amnesty. Especially if they catch me here in Paris_. She glared at the buildings in the distance as if they were somehow to blame. _By now Global Justice will have torn up my apartment in New York, Interpol will have flagged me, and the French Police will be out looking for me._

She booted an empty soda can off the footpath and into the river.

 _What a shit show! All because Miss Priss couldn't keep her word!_

She reached the end of the bridge lost in thought, but the colors on a passing vehicle caught her attention. Years of experience kept her stride steady as she watched the police car slow before turning down a side street.

 _Did they recognize me?_

A siren in the distance caused her fight or flight instincts to instantly kick in.

She judged the distance back along the bridge then all the other possible escape routes open to her. None were ideal, and gone was the option of heading home to her safe-house. In the blink of an eye she sprinted along the footpath and up the side of an apartment block then across its rooftop. Using her agility and inhuman strength to its fullest, she traversed her way across the city's skyline, and was soon blocks away in the opposite direction from any police pursuit.

~o0o~

 _Kimmie's cruisin' for a bruisin' the next time we meet!_ Shego thought as she made her way beneath the Eiffel Tower.

Even at this late hour the parkland around the base of the tower was still quite crowded, which suited her just fine. Anonymity was her friend. From the darkness of her hood she eyed everyone as she passed, waiting for that moment of recognition that would ruin everything. It never came. All of the happy couples intent on their significant other. It was the city of love, after all.

 _But none for me_.

Against her better judgement she remembered her failed fling with Dr. Drakken, and the subsequent fallout.

 _That bloody plant of his! Screwing with my emotions like that! I can't believe that I– We–_ She gagged and swallowed some bile at the intimate memories.

 _Gah!_

She chewed her lip as she tried to forget her and Drew's time together, her path taking her into the heart of Paris.

~o0o~

Shego weaved her way through the nightclub, the thumping bass pounding through her. She kept her hood up and head down, but still found the time to admire all the hot guys as she passed. It was like being in a candy store, not that she had partaken of anything delectable in months. A lot of the girls were quite cute too, but that was not her thing. Still, she appreciated beauty when she saw it.

 _Haven't been with anyone since I planned the heist_ …

 _Which Kimmie ruined!_

She shook her head and snarled, her thoughts all over the place since the failed robbery. Since running into Kim. It had never been like this in the past, being off-balance. She did not like the feeling, and it was only going to get worse the longer she stayed out of the game.

 _I'm not going back to villainy! I like my freedom._ She nodded at a discreetly placed bouncer and made a hand signal, receiving a nod in reply. _But I'm sooo bored!_

She slipped behind a curtain and headed down some steps, across a landing, then down some winding stone stairs, the passageway taking her deeper and deeper into the bowels of the city. Soon the exuberance of the nightclub was left behind with only the sound of dripping water accompanying her footfalls. Eventually the dimly lit corridor stopped at a foreboding metal door, and she thumped on it three times.

A small panel at eye height slid back with a loud clang, though no one could be seen on the other side.

"Mot de passe?" a gruff voice asked from behind the door.

"Chats règle," she replied in perfect French.

Without further ado the panel slammed shut and the door silently swung open, and she passed through a nicely decorated antechamber and then into the expanse beyond.

 _Nice_ , she thought, pausing to take everything in.

She stood under an ornate, vaulted ceiling, its decorated panels lit by glittering chandeliers. Supporting the magnificent display were many gilt-encrusted pillars, a deep-red carpet, almost black, covering the floor. The subterranean Mecca was filled with the finest, richest decor and sculptures that money could buy, and bigger than it first appeared, the columns and recessed alcoves giving the room an intimate feel.

A discreet sign above the doorway behind her read: 'Kicks

The name referred to an exclusive chain of clubs, the brainchild of Jack Hench and Señor Senior, Senior. Designed and built just before the Lorwardian invasion, they were a place where supervillains and heroes could escape the pressures of everyday life. Whether you designed death rays or saved kittens from trees, here you could kick back and relax as you socialized in absolute luxury.

The main rule: no fighting. Ever. Or suffer the consequences.

~o0o~

Shego sat at the end of the long bar, wrapped in the low lighting of the club, smooth jazz from the band, and multiple cocktails.

The colorful, fruity drinks did not fit her hard-boiled image, but they were just one of the many dichotomies in her life. She had been a teenager who had stepped up to be an adult after the meteor, a hero and a villain, and then there was helping to take over the world yet rescuing it. And the highlight: needing to defeat Kim, while saving her life on multiple occasions.

She was still angry about the robbery and with Kim, but the alcohol had diffused that bomb for now. Elbow on bar and cheek in hand, she doodled two stick figures on the counter in some of her spilled drink. It was an action shot, Kim in the air and herself below. Neither image looked like their counterpart - sketching like this was never a precise art - but it suited her purpose.

'Shoow youu who's besht,' she slurred, drawing a line from her figure's raised hands to Kim's face. "Zap! Pow! Right in the kisser."

She toasted her work of art then downed the remains of her drink, her teeth flashing as she ate the last piece of pineapple from her swizzle stick.

A raised hand ordered another fruity beverage, then she–

"Well hellooo, beautiful," a man's voice crooned from behind. "Did you just fall from heaven, or do you always look this divine?"

 _Fuckin, again?_ The cheesy pickup line not the first since arriving. _What is it about guys and wanting to pick up the bad girl? And why can't these– these idiots take a… hint, and leave me in peace?_ Her foul moods always kept people away, but tonight it seemed to be attracting them.

"Not intereshted," she muttered, not even deigning to look at her 'would be' paramour.

"C'mon gorgeous, don't be like that," the hero continued, leaning against the bar next to her.

"Get losht!"

"Such words from those luscious lips. Let's head back to my place and put them to better use!"

 _Thaa's IT!_ she thought, the swizzle stick snapping in her hand.

She rounded on the man and almost fell off her stool, her drinking catching up with her. A reflex grab for the counter kept her upright, barely, and she took in her annoyance. He wore flashy black and yellow spandex, complemented by his perfectly coiffed blond hair and blue eyes, and his cocksure grin only made matters worse. He was the worst sort of sleaze in her mind, the kind that believed he was God's gift to women.

"I said: get - lost!" she growled, her teeth bared as she directed a death glare into him.

She took pride in how she handled the men in her life, and this outcome was particularly good. She watched his smile and his confidence vanish in an instant as he covered his groin, and with terror in his eyes, he practically ran from her side. A glance down showed her hand cocked, fingers curled like blades, a green glow flickering around her nails.

She let out a silent, evil chuckle then blinked, her spidey senses tingling. She looked around seeing nothing, then she heard it.

 _That's…?_

She was up and off her stool in a flash and immediately regretted it, her legs like rubber as the room spun about.

 _Ohhh crap!_

She managed to stay standing as she held onto her seat for dear life, her world an alcohol induced rollercoaster. Closing her eyes only made matters worse. A clink behind her announced the arrival of yet another cocktail, and her glare dared the bartender to comment on her predicament.

 _There'sh noo way I'm lettin a few drinks gesh tha better of me_. The pile of paper umbrellas on the counter called her a liar.

 _I've gotss this_.

She breathed in and out a few times to steady herself, then set off across the club. Using the pillars and patrons to hide her approach, her unsteady steps took her closer and closer to her target.

A steadying hand on a marble statue.

A glance beyond.

 _YOU!_

Even this drunk she recognized that slim outline and vibrant red hair. Knew it better than almost anything else in the world. It was Kim, and she was talking to Sapphic and Vixen, a lesbian couple supervillain team. Kim's back was to her, and whatever they were discussing, she could tell by Kim's body language that she was deeply embarrassed and more. She watched Kim gesture towards the bar where Shego had just vacated then politely excuse herself, her face a blushing red.

 _Thinking of catshing me off-guard, Kimmie? Too bad, I've gosh the drop on you thish time._

A fight down here between the two of them would be catastrophically dangerous, because of her powers. She did not care. She had survived a meteor, an electrical tower, aliens, and dating Drakken, a collapsing underground club would be a piece of cake compared to those.

 _Beshides, she shtarted it!_

She stumbled away from her cover, a sneer on her lips.

"Posshible!"

She enjoyed the shock on Kim's face that she had been spotted, and noted how Kim's stance changed from relaxed to ready in the blink of an eye. She also saw stress, worry, and a host of other emotions on Kim, but the thought of them was quickly washed away by her anger.

"Shego?" Kim replied.

"Firsht you lie to mee, and now you're breaking the club'sh rules to get to me?"

"Wh-What? No. I didn't even know–"

"Bullshit!" Shego snarled, the room going deathly silent around them. With the rush of adrenalin came her glow, burning away her inebriation. This annoyed her even more. She had worked hard on her buzz and now Kim had ruined even that.

Clear headed she stepped forwards, her hands wreathed in green fire as she waited for the inevitable attack

"Come at me, Princess, and let me wipe that smug look off your face."

"Shego, I'm not here to fight." She raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture. "And the rules!" she hissed, looking around.

"Like you care about rules these days!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, maybe something like: no missions until you finish your degree. Ring any bells?"

"It's not like that–"

"Then showing up at a certain museum, ratting me out to Global Justice, and then leading them right to me!"

"Hellooo, do you see a squad of agents behind me?"

 _Umm… what?_ Shego thought, blinking at the answer. She looked around, registering that Kim actually was alone and dressed in her civvies, no sign of her suit or gadgets. In fact, the baggy grey sweats Kim was wearing were as far be from the pristine blue and white of her battlesuit as they could.

"It's okay, I didn't give away anything to the authorities… about earlier," Kim said, taking a step forwards.

 _Then why–? How–?_ She dragged a hand down her face then held it up as Kim took another step closer. "Look… just leave me the _hell_ alone!"

With that, she turned and walked away. No more needing to be said.

~o~

Shego sipped her cocktail, once again ensconced in her seat by the bar. She could feel the atmosphere in the club returning to normal after their almost fight, the band playing something upbeat to relieve the tension in the air. For Shego, however, the music was nowhere near as effective, her thoughts all over the place.

 _All that running and hiding and making plans because I thought she'd ratted me out._ _I should have noticed that she didn't give me away at the museum. I'm an idiot!_ She tilted her head. _She's an idiot. Why didn't she inform Global Justice? She'll ruin her chances with them. What kind of hero does that?_

She downed the rest of her drink in one go, annoyed at the obvious answer.

 _Gah! I don't care!_

She tossed her paper umbrella onto the counter and ordered another cocktail.

 _Much catching up to do_.

Against her better judgement she glanced along the bar; Kim at the far end by herself, the soda in front of her untouched as she swirled her finger around its rim in thought. Shego grunted then looked away as Kim raised her head, and tried to ignore that piercing, focused gaze. Hunkering forwards she resisted the urge to storm out of the club. It would be too much like running away, and she had already done that once this evening. It was the whole reason she was annoyed and continuing to drink.

 _Screw the club's rules, I shoulda decked her._ She thought on this. _Nah, bad idea._ She angrily grabbed her latest drink and took a mouthful. _Kimmie mightn't have said anything to the authorities, but she still went on a mission. Fucked me right over._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kim stand and head towards her, full of determination.

 _Dammit, why can't she take a hint?!_

She ignored Kim as the space behind her was filled. It was petty, but she felt Kim deserved it. She sensed more than saw a hand reach out for her, but it retreated as she pulled away.

"Hey," Kim said.

"What!?" Shego snapped.

"I'm sorry about the mission."

"Whatever. Now piss off!" Silence followed her comment, but neither did Kim move away. Shego's shoulders tensed as the silence continued, and she felt the urge her to lash out. It was second nature to her.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, her voice soft and reasonable.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Shego growled as she turned to confront Kim, the glare from her enough to drive anyone away. Kim did not even flinch, she just stood there with worry in her eyes.

"Don't what?"

"Do your worried hero shtick on me!" She clenched a fist. "No. Just go back to your perfect life, Kimmie. I'm fine!"

"You're not, I can see that."

"Don't think you know me, Possible! Now, leave me the hell alone. I've had enough of your shit for one day!"

She grabbed her drink and pointedly pushed past Kim as she moved further down the bar, enjoying the opened mouth expression left in her wake. Sitting down with a huff, she finished her drink then raised a finger for another.

 _Hero's and their fuckin desire to fix everything!_

She twirled the paper umbrella between her fingers then dropped it, starting yet another pile.

"I do know you," Kim said softly, her words carrying to Shego even through the hubbub of the club.

"What did you just say?" Shego said, showering Kim with an icy glare.

"I _know_ you," Kim said, her voice louder.

 _Enough!_ Shego thought, smacking her hands on the counter. Before she could enact her vengeance, Kim marched over and sat down next to her. It was Shego's turn to stare in open mouthed surprise. An eyebrow twitched as her visage turned thunderous. Kim was having none of it, leaning forwards.

"C'mon Shego, think about it. Before the Lorwardians, we practically saw each other every other week, sometimes more. I graduated knowing more about you than most of my classmates. Even had a mugshot of you in my locker," she added, proudly. "I know what you like to eat, what you like to read, watch and listen to. What annoys you." She gestured at herself with a wry grin.

Shego grunted, but neither did she try and interrupt.

"And while your time as Ms. Go is a fuzzy memory for you, I have to say, your alter ego was surprisingly chatty. So when a certain someone attempted to steal a useless trinket from a museum earlier this evening, without their catsuit while on an amnesty, then yes, something is definitely wrong."

Kim sat up looking pleased with her herself and looked expectantly at Shego.

 _What the fuck, Kimmie?_ The explanation knocking the wind out of her sails.

Everything Kim had said was true. Shego did not have to like it, and she didn't, but there it was. From the lips of the only person on the planet who would speak plainly to her. She could still vividly remember their first encounter, and from there had watched Kim grow and mature into the extraordinary, young woman she now was. And through all their battles she had learned to respect Kim, while inadvertently learning about _her_ life. Yes, their strange rivalry and interactions had nosedived over the whole Eric affair, but that was water under the bridge.

 _Right. Yes. Okay. She'll have a reason for doing the mission_ , Shego thought. It was an annoying truth, like an itch she could not scratch, but it would be there. "Look, Kimmie, we haven't spoken in almost a year, and we were never that chatty to begin with. Why should we start now?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because we literally saved the world from an alien invasion! Who else can we to talk to about it? About how it changed our lives. Changed everything!"

 _That it fuckin' did._

"C'mon, we can turn it into a girls night. It'll be fun."

Shego resisted facepalming at the suggestion, her expression bouncing off Kim's exuberance.

 _A girls night? What tha hell does that even entail?_

She pictured them dancing from nightclub to nightclub, the two of them smiling and chatting the whole night through. She shuddered. Or perhaps they would end up back at her apartment, sitting on the bed and talking about boys, playing truth or dare, and braiding each other's hair while they watched a sappy movie. She cringed inside at her skewed perspective, but with Kim, who knew.

Before she could consider anything, there was the elephant in the room.

"Mission?" Shego growled, her tone brooking no dissent.

"I was bored, but I also really, really needed it," Kim promptly replied.

 _Tell me about it_.

"I never planned for it, 'cause, you know, studying and all, but it came at the right time, the right place. When I needed it. So I said yes." She touched Shego's hand. "Honestly, it was a onetime only thing. No more until I've graduated."

Shego searched Kim's face for any concealment, but there was none. Then again it was Kim, and lying, even by omission, was never her thing. Shego relaxed, tension she did not even know she had flowing from her frame.

Something in her face must have given her away.

"So it's a yes?" Kim asked, excitedly.

Shego raised a palm, holding back a sigh at Kim's eternal, indomitable optimism. It was infuriating. She looked at her drink, then back at Kim, as another option came to mind. One that would be far more fun.

 _You loved to annoy me with your 'anything's possible for a Possible'. Well, time ta put your money where your mouth is_. "I have a better idea," she announced.

"Ooh, what?" Kim replied, scooting closer.

Shego called the barkeep over, and in no time at all two filled-to-the-brim shot glasses were placed on the counter between them. She pushed one closer to Kim.

"Drink!" Shego commanded.

"Oh, I-I can't. I'm only eighteen."

"Kimmie, you're a girl of the world, and you know perfectly well that you're allowed to drink in France. In most countries, in fact. Now, if you wanna do the whole chatting thing." She pointed at the beverage. "Drink!"

She enjoyed the agony of indecision on Kim's face. In another time, another place, she may have felt bad, but after the stress Kim had put her through this evening, she did not care. It also had the high chance of getting Kim to leave her in peace. She rolled her eyes as Kim slumped in her seat, defeated by her principles.

Shego started to turn away, then she was surprised and proud as Kim grabbed her drink and sculled it.

"Ohh!" Kim gasped in a wheezy, breathless voice, eyes wide.

"Still with me?"

"Ye-yeah," she replied, licking her lips.

 _A night out with Kimmie at a bar? Not how I pictured this day going_. She mentally shrugged. _There are worse ways to spend the evening._ She saluted Kim with her drink then downed it, the alcohol warming it's way down her throat.

She rapped her knuckles on the bar, and soon two more shots were in front of them.

"Sh-Shego?"

"Keep up," she replied, downing hers.

"I'm sure I can't afford this. I'm a college student."

"My treat."

"I can't allow you–"

"Drink or leave. Your choice."

Again she enjoyed the indecision on Kim's face, and had a front row seat as Kim pursed her lips before finally accepting her fate. As Kim reached for her drink, two more shots arrived, and she looked at Shego in disbelief.

"Not my fault if you can't keep up," Shego said with a smirk

It was the perfect line in their eternal rivalry, and they both knew it. Shego finished her drink then held up two fingers, stating how much she was in front or how far Kim was behind. Either way, she was winning.

~o0o~

Shego happily accepted that Kim was right, she was having fun. Kim was surprisingly easy to talk too, and they did have so much in common. Forget their battles and the Lorwardian Invasion, there was so much more that they shared. One thing right off the bat was their tolerance to alcohol. A dozen shots down and a few cocktails in and Kim was still - metaphorically - standing. Shego had expected her to be a lightweight, but Kim was matching her drink for drink; all the while that competitive flare in her eyes.

 _Live and learn_ , Shego thought, raising her hand for the bartender.

"Whaaat now?" Kim asked as she slowly blinked at her flexing hand.

"Sex on the beach!" Shego announced with enthusiasm.

"Oh? Um, you're gorgeous and all, but I- I couldn't– I'm not– I'm… with Ron."

 _Really, Kimmie? Your mind went there?_ She stared at her until Kim looked away, the moment almost too precious. _I keep forgetting how much younger than me she is. How easy she is to tease about certain things._ She ordered two more drinks then turned to Kim, who had not said a word since her faux pas. _Time to have some fun_.She removed her hoodie, her tight top underneath showing off her assets to good effect. She leaned forwards, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Tell me, Kimmie, what did Saph and Vixy want?"

"Saph and Vixy?" Kim said, her gaze focused firmly on her empty glass.

"The dynamic duo of Team Succubus." She rolled her eyes as Kim glanced at her blankly. "The two women you were talking to when I found you."

"That was them? They're so– so–"

"Different without the tight, revealing spandex and makeup?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Annnd…?"

"Oh, um, they were… ah… inviting me back to… their place…" Kim replied, her cheeks darkening even more.

 _Ohh, Kimmie, you would've been in so much trouble if you liked girls. Then again, Saph and Vixy are scarily good at persuading the unpersuadable._ "Tell me, were you… tempted?" she asked, throwing in a wink.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Kim replied, her hands up in denial.

 _Too cute_. "Methinks thou doth protest too much?"

"I– We– It–" Kim spluttered as she tried to put a sentence together in her defense.

 _I should have used this tactic years ago. Why throw a punch when I could've embarrassed her into letting me win_.

She wondered what else to tease Kim with, but was forestalled as their latest round of drinks arrived. Distracted by her colorfully decorated cocktail, she looked back up to see Kim making her escape to the restroom. She snorted in amusement but let her go without comment, the night still young.

 _I'll have to remember all this for our next night out_. She thought on that. _Yup, definitely gonna be a next time. This is waaay too much fun._

Sex as weapon was nothing new to Shego, though she had never employed such a tactic on Kim. She had always considered her too young in most of their encounters, and had worked out pretty quick that Kim was straight as a ruler. Add in a few drinks though and Kim's iron resolve just seemed to crumbled.

~o~

Shego sipped her drink slowly, one eye on the bar where she and Kim had been sitting. The large, circular booth she was now ensconced in was far comfier than the cushioned stools they had been using, and she was stretched out lengthwise on the plush seating. Eventually she spotted Kim returning from the restroom, and a wolf whistle and a beckoning hand had Kim altering course and heading her way.

Shego levered herself up, elbow on table and chin in hand and watched Kim. In all their years she had never really taken the time to just look at her, and she found herself scrutinizing the girl; No, young woman, as Kim made a beeline towards her.

Kim was less tanned than back in high school yet as fit as always, and in far better shape than she had ever been. She moved with a familiar grace and poise, her gait smooth and predator like … a force of nature waiting to be unleashed; marred slightly by the occasional drunken wobble. Kim flashed her a smile as she brushed a stray lock from her face, those delicate hands able to break bone when so focused. Yet she was not the same girl that had left for college, the one with her life already planned out. There was something different behind those eyes. She had noticed it earlier in the evening, and for the life of her she could not remember what she had seen.

"Cozy," Kim said as she slumped into the booth, then sliding around 'til she was close to Shego.

 _To tease or not to tease, that is the dilemma_ , Shego thought. _Oh, who am I kidding? Course I will_. She leaned against Kim. "It's okay if you want to hook up with Saph and Vixy." She threw an arm around Kim. "What happens in Paris, stays in Paris, right?"

"Sh-Shego," Kim squeaked, dropping her voice, "I am not having a threesome with two strangers!"

 _Two strangers? Not a straight up no? Rockin' the Freudian there, Kimmie._ "Live a little, Pumpkin. Enjoy yourself and everything life has to offer.

Kim's response was to poke out her tongue and gently push Shego away.

 _She's in college, and should experiment a little. God knows, nobody wanted to with the green skinned freak while I was there._ "Aww, don't be like that, Cupcake. You wouldn't be the first teen hero to flirt with the other side." She loved how Kim's face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to decipher the double, triple, or possibly no meaning at all in that statement.

"Are you– Do you, um… like girls?" Kim asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

 _She knows me better than that. If she was sober, she'd see it was a stupid question. Still, let's have some fun…_ "Kimmie, look at me. I'm smokin hot and ready to rock, whataya think?"

"Oh…"

"And hey, there's absolutely nothing... wrong... with enjoying the touch of a stranger." She reached out and laid her hand on Kim's, then looked past her. Kim naturally followed her gaze. Sitting in a booth not too far away were Sapphic and Vixen, Shego's suggestion loud and clear.

Kim whipped her hand back as if she had been burned then grabbed a menu, staring at it intently. Shego chuckled, then raised an eyebrow as Kim gasped.

"Do you know how much they charge for a cheeseburger and fries here?" Kim exclaimed.

"As I said, I'm paying. Just pretend I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Like a– a date?"

Shego caught the sideways glance and the subtle, almost hidden quaver in Kim's voice. There was a brittleness behind those eyes that had never been there before, and looking back, Kim's smiles far too quick to disappear. Something was up, and it was big. It had nothing to do with girls, she knew that. That avenue was just an outlet for whatever was really bothering her.

 _Do I care? Nah, I don't._

She tried to put it out of her mind…

 _Dammit! This is gonna bug me._ She drummed her fingers on her leg. _Can't come at her head on, she's stubborn like me_. _So, let's break it down. She went on a mission when she shouldn't have: check. Didn't give me away to the authorities: check. Came to a freakin' bar: check. To drink alone…_ That last word bothered her. _Alone…_ She blinked and looked at Kim, seeing the answer in those eyes.

"Kimmie, where's Ron?"

"He, ah… he couldn't make it."

 _Bingo!_

Shego sat back. Kim sat back as well, crossing her legs under her and moving her hands onto her lap. She suddenly looked so small and vulnerable. Shego hated it, this was not her Kim. She may rail about, yell at, and even attack her brothers, but deep down she cared about them. They were family. Kim had become a part of that family in a strange kind of way, their intense rivalry over the years creating a bond between them. Shego did not know how to classify their interactions these days, but when push came to shove she protected her own.

 _I don't give a flying fuck that he's her boyfriend, I'll knock him into next week if he's hurt her!_

Shego wore her heart on her sleeve, her explosive temper ready to go at a moment's notice. This time was no different. Kim was quicker, grabbing Shego's wrists before anything dramatic could happen. Shego's nostrils flared but she didn't lash out, her drink safely removed from her tightening grasp.

"Shego, it's not what you think," Kim said as she held onto Shego's hands, looking at her in worry.

"Like hell it's not."

"It's not Ron, it's me," she said softly, dropping her head.

"Explain!" Shego demanded, wrenching her hands free and stabbing a finger onto the table. " 'Cause whatever it is, I'm sure it ain't you."

"It is. It's–" She looked so lost, hands twisting in her lap. "I haven't told anyone this, not even my parents. Ron, he's… ah, given up on the world saving, for good. And he's dropping out of university. He wants us to move to Japan. Japan! So he can open a Japanese/Mexican fusion restaurant." She sighed in clear frustration. "We'd always talked about continuing our crime fighting after uni, then signing up with Global Justice. Now, none of that is going to happen. I'm trying to see it from his point of view, be as supportive as I can, but I know he's making a huge mistake. Throwing so much away."

 _No shit, Sherlock! He's throwing 'you' away! The dumbass!_

Shego was hardly surprised that Kim was unhappy with someone of Ron's caliber, it was a no-brainer. No one had any idea why they were together. She had watched Kim mature into the intelligent, young woman she now was. While Ron, well, he almost seemed to have regressed by the time the two of them graduated from high school.

"Kimmie… he's an–"

"There's more," Kim said, cutting Shego off. "Monique let it slip that he's going to ask me to marry him, that he wants to start a family. I'm not ready for that. I have so much more I want to do in life."

Shego rested a sympathetic hand on Kim's arm, and Kim grabbed it. Holding on tight as she continued.

"And the worst– the worst part for me is… we've drifted apart. He doesn't see it, but I do. He's just as happy with his video games, food, and frat parties as he is with me. I-I've tried to spice things up between us." She glanced up for a brief second, cheeks red. "But it feels like we've lost what we once had."

 _Crap!_ Shego thought, wanting to say something but out of her depth. _Relationships_ , _it's why I don't do them_.

"When Wade sent the mission my way, I knew it would be the perfect opportunity to recapture our magic. You know, Paris, city of love? I'd handle the mission, and then we could do romantic stuff for the rest of the weekend… Ron was supposed to meet me at the airport. He never showed. Apparently, he forgot. That there was a rockin' party to crash." She sucked in a shuddering breath. "So I came on my own."

 _Yeah, I'mma gonna smack him! He's just too stupid to know what he's got!_

"I feel so lost, and I don't know what to do. Do I agree and move to Japan, leaving everyone and everything behind? Do we marry and have kids? I have my own hopes and dreams, but I feel like I may lose him if I don't say 'yes'."

 _Screw him, Kimmie! Dump the sonofabitch!_

"So here I am, sitting in a bar with you, and all I can think to say is: boys suck!"

"No Kimmie, that's what we girls do."

Kim's dry chuckle turned into a stuttered laugh … tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to hold it in then turned and held onto Shego as she cried out all the worry and stress she had been holding onto.

"That's enough drinking for tonight," Shego said as she patted Kim's back. "Let's get some coffee into you."

~o~

Shego arrived back from her restroom visit to find Kim's coffee sitting untouched on the table and Kim lying down in their booth singing softly to herself. Kim's rendition of Britina's latest pop song was pitch perfect and only ruined by her occasional sniffle. Kim stopped upon noticing Shego and rolled onto her side, an expression of melancholy on her face.

"Know what–?" Kim said as she rested her head in her hand. "Know what the first thing I ever noticed about you is?" She did not wait for a reply. "It was your eyes. Sooo… beautifully, unbelievably green. Hypnotic."

It was said with simple, drunken honesty, the effect on Shego dramatic. She blushed a deep green, a new sensation for her, yet it went unseen as Kim lay back down. Shego rallied magnificently and took her seat, scooting around, then almost yelped in surprise as Kim shuffled closer and dropped her head on her lap.

Glaring at Kim did nothing, all she got was a victorious smile in reply.

"I'm so happy we got together," Kim said. "I really needed to, you know, vent and stuff. To get all that off my chest."

"Then why are you on my lap?!"

" 'Cause you got me drunk." She brought a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't tell anyone." She giggled and snuggled closer. "And you're comfy."

Shego sat there stiff backed and unsure where to put her hands. It was the warmth from Kim seeping up her legs that was throwing her off. It was nice. If it was a guy she would know what to do. Either seduce them or throw them through a wall. Neither option available to her. She settled on crossing her arms across her chest, a frown directed at the girl on her lap.

 _If you were anyone else, Cupcake!_

She tilted her head. From this angle she could see that Kim's sweatpants were loose about her hips while her shirt had ridden up to reveal her belly. She gently poked Kim in the stomach, receiving a muted complaint in response.

"When did you last eat?" Shego asked.

"America." There was a disapproving silence from above. "What? I was stressing!"

"Well, you need fattening up."

"For the slaughter?"

~o~

Shego stood up from their booth and looked down at her partner in crime. Together she and Kim had devoured their way through a slew of exotic dishes, the two of them hungrier than they initially realized. Yes, it had all cost a small fortune, the prices at 'Kicks astronomically expensive. However, the comfort of a good meal could not to be ignored.

 _I really don't want to leave, but she definitely needs some sleep. So, I guess, all good things must come to an end_. And she meant it. She had not had this much fun in years. _Could've done without the relationship drama, but at least I've set her on the right path._

"Please, no more," Kim said, her eyes closed and belly full. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

 _Defeated by a soufflé? I really shoulda used these tactics back in the day_. She grabbed her hoodie and eyed the exit. "Actually Kimmie, I'm heading home." Kim's eyes snapped open. "Since I'm not a wanted woman and all."

"What?! Already?"

"Kimmie, the sun will be up in a few hours. We've been chatting almost the whole night through."

"Oh…" Kim replied, looking around, no clocks or windows to show the time.

"Now, I've booked you a room here at 'Kicks for the night. No, don't even argue." She gave Kim her best school mistress stare. "I know the sorta places you stay at for your missions, and here is a thousand times better. A million."

"Alright, alright, you win," Kim huffed. "I'll stay the night."

 _I win? I so love the sound of that._ She cupped a hand to her ear. "Say 'I win' again, I'll never tire of hearing it." She grinned as Kim poked out her tongue. "So, since I win, you have a good night's sleep, and head home whenever you want."

"But I'll, um, see you again soon?" Kim asked, her tone hopeful.

"If–" She raised a stern finger. "If you do what you said you'd do!"

"That I talk to my parents, about everything? Before doing anything rash?"

"Yes. Good girl."

"You know you're not much older than me?"

"Says the one who fell asleep on my lap."

Kim had the decency to blush, though she did look pleased with herself. Shego sighed and did not bother to respond, it had been one of those nights. She slipped her hoodie on then checked for her keys, wallet and phone, and with everything in order she held out a hand.

"Phone," she said, gesturing with her fingers. She took the proffered device, tapped away on it, then passed it back. "There, I've put in my private number. So call me whenever you need too."

"Spankin'," Kim replied, her face brightening.

 **~o0o~**

'Kicks is short for Sidekicks

i was going to hold off posting until I had written more, but it's been so long that I just caved in the end. I'm mostly using this story to get myself back into writing. Iron out the kinks, you could say.

Enjoy.


	2. A night on the town

**~o0o~**

Shego exited 'Kicks via one of the many Global Justice style transport tubes the place employed and found herself on a semi-crowded street. She ignored the shocked bystanders as she orientated herself then set off towards her safe-house. A taxi would be faster, but the walk would do her good as she had a lot on her mind. Touching her cheek, she remembered where Kim had kissed her goodnight, and shook her head … the act wholly unexpected. Halfway along the block her phone rang, and dragging it out of her pocket she saw that it was Kim. Rolling her eyes, she answered.

"What?"

" _Heads up!"_

She had just enough time to hear fast approaching footsteps from behind before a body crashed into hers. Kim was under her arm and holding her around the waist before she could say a word.

"Friends don't let friends walk home alone," Kim said as a way of explanation.

It was a silly thing to say, especially considering who Kim was saying it to, but Shego let it slide anyways. She huffed as she tried to free herself from Kim, but apparently Kim was having none of it. She tried again as the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo tickled her nose, but Kim's grip only tightened.

 _What da fuck, Princess?_

"S'cold."

 _It is. Kinda_ , Shego thought, her abnormally high body temperature making her immune to the chilly autumn breeze. _Still doesn't mean I'm up for sharing. Or being this close! I should– Um…?_ She frowned, her brain catching up to her ears. "Friends?"

"Of course we're friends."

 _I guess we are, of a sorts. But–_

"Good friends."

"Kimmie, I hate to burst your bubble–"

Then it happened, Kim's face became so cute it was monstrous. Her bottom lip stuck out and quivered slightly, while her eyes became big and watery as they pleaded with Shego.

 _Oh God!_ Shego thought in horror, unable to turn away. A hastily raised hand covered the saccharin visage, but the damage had been done. "Okay, okay." _Geez!_ "We're _good_ friends!" She dropped her hand as she was squeezed even tighter, a shudder running through her.

"That wasn't fair, Princess! I told you to never use _that_ on me again!

"You left me no choice." She gave a cheeky grin. "Desperate times and all."

 _Ugh!_

Shego grumbled to herself as she draped an arm around Kim, resigned to her fate. She enjoyed the feel. It was nice. The company nicer, as much as she may complain.

 _She's tired and it's a long walk. Taxi time?_ She glanced at her companion. _Nah, she'll be fine._

"Let's get you home and safely tucked into bed," Kim said, starting them down the street.

 _On the other hand, I can't give away the location of my safe-house._ She pursed her lips in thought. _She'll never take 'no' for an answer, and she'll just shadow me if I insist. Time for Plan B._ "My hotel is that way." She gestured with her head, steering Kim in the right direction. "I'm staying at the La Prétentieux Paris."

"But your safe-house is thataway," Kim said, adjusting their heading.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?" she replied, with overdone innocence.

"What do you mean by 'my safe-house?' "

"Well, in the past, whenever you planned a job, you never stayed at a hotel. Too much exposure. You would always use a safe-house, and I happen to know the whereabouts of your Paris safe-house. Wade pinpointed it years ago. And, cards on the table, I've… ah… stayed there before."

Shego stopped abruptly and pried herself away from Kim, glaring at her.

"You've stayed–"

"Uh-huh."

"–At _my_ apartment?"

"Yep. While on a mission."

 _Of course she has!_ "You could've asked, you know? Instead of just breaking into my place!"

"Hellooo, hero and villain at the time!"

 _I should be angry with her. I want to be so angry with her, but_ … She pictured their adversarial past and all the things they had done to thwart each other. _It was back in the day. Water under the bridge. And– Hey!_ "How did you know I was going to walk home?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, yes, forgiven. Now spit it out!"

"Well you had that look in your eyes, like you'd been talking to Drakken or your brothers for to long." She grinned. "And I know you like to walk it off when you're feeling like that."

 _I know she kinda knows me, but am I really that predictable?_

"So I thought we might, um…" She looked out across the city then back at Shego. "Remember our first time in Paris?"

"Chasing the rodent?"

"Rufus."

"Whatever!"

"Well, I thought we could watch the sunrise together." She bit her lip, looking hopeful. "From the top of the Eiffel Tower?"

~o0o~

 _I can't believe I agreed to this_ , Shego thought as she looked up at the Eiffel Tower above them. _She didn't even pout and I caved!_ She glanced at Kim and shook her head. While they had both been drinking, this was as far from anything she could ever have imagined happening. _I came here to rob a museum, and now I'm going to watch a sunrise, with her. What is going on with my life?_

Kim rushed ahead to one of the tower's massive legs, while Shego followed slowly; the interlaced steel girders offered them easy access to its upper reaches

"You sure you want to do this, Princess?"

"Very sure."

"It'll be our first time together." She winked. "So I'll try to be gentle."

"Oh, stop that."

"Just you and me, breaking the law. Hand in hand."

"I know we're not allowed up there… That it's out of bounds, but I want this." She leaned against the base of the tower. "Besides, I'm off duty. And, well, I'm a college student now. Aren't we meant to be a little bit rebellious?"

 _Rebellious or…?_ "It's très romantique, Cupcake," she purred. "Are you sure there isn't more you want to tell me?"

"Oh…? OH! N-No!" She looked away then back, her cheeks heating up. "It's just– I know it's not what we expected, meeting up like this. But I've been having such a wonderful time, with you. I sorta don't want it to end."

 _I know the feeling. It's the best night out I've had in years._ She put a hand on Kim's shoulder and looked up at the structure above them. "Well then, allow me take your villainous virginity–"

They both spun about as the sound of an explosion rocked the city. Kim was off like a shot. Shego watched her go. Watched Kim come to a sliding stop as she realized she was running alone.

"Shego, c'mon! What are you waiting for?"

"Let the emergency services handle it. That's what they're there for."

"You're kidding me?!"

"Not a hero, Kimmie. Not a villain anymore, but certainly not a hero. Besides, you're tired and you've been drinking. You're in no fit state to help anyone!"

"Anything's–"

"Don't!"

"–possible for a Possible!"

 _Argh! Her and that insufferable saying!_

"Well, I'm going," Kim said as she bounced from foot to foot. "I may even get hurt." She started jogging backwards. "Are you positive you don't want to tag along and make sure nothing _bad_ happens to me?" She flashed a grin and ran off.

 _She did not just– There's no way I'm going to–_ An unexpected shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Kim getting injured, all because she had coerced her into drinking. _No! I'm not going to help. I won't–_ Then she pictured Kim in a hospital bed. _Dammit!_ "Fine! But next time we're stealing something, together!"

"If you say so," Kim sang back over her shoulder.

 _I hope no one sees us together like this, or my cred is ruined_. She quickly caught up with Kim, the two of them running side by side.

"Isn't it adorable how easily we can manipulate each other?" Kim said.

"Whatever!"

"Cmon, it's like our thing."

"Kimmie, you're cruisin for a bruisin!"

"You and what army?"

"Just me."

"Promises, promises."

~o0o~

Shego wiped the sweat from her brow and collapsed against the rooftop's iron railing. Rescuing the occupants and their pets from the burning building had pushed her and Kim to their limits, and while it had been close, they had managed to save everyone. She was truly exhausted, not having worked this hard in ages. It felt good though, like a positive tired, making up for the loss of her high-octane lifestyle. She stretched one leg then the other, a feeling of euphoria buried beneath the fatigue.

 _I'd forgotten how much fun heroing can be when Hego's not involved_.

She looked down at herself then over at Kim, the two of them dirty and soot stained, clothes ripped and singed from their heroics. Rubbing her grubby hands on her pants - a futile gesture - she glanced below, the street now filled with emergency services vehicles, news crews, and gawking onlookers.

 _First on the scene, and first to leave_. _I'm glad Kimmie understood._ She sneered at the distant reporters. _I'm not up for the spotlight these days._ She turned back to Kim, a look of worry flashing across her face.

"Shego, I–I really don't feel well–"

Kim bent over, head down, hands gripping her knees as she tried not to throw up. Shego quickly wrapped her hands in Kim's hair, holding it up and away from her face. Kim belched then moaned in obvious distress.

"Told you that alcohol and heroics on a full stomach wouldn't mix," Shego said, her voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah…" came the weak reply.

"Didn't help with all your acrobatics, either. Especially when you threw yourself backwards out that window saving that cat."

"I knew you were there. That you'd–" She closed her eyes as she dry heaved. "That you'd catch me. And how come–" She gagged, all the color draining from her face. "How come you're fine?"

"Faster metabolism because of my glow."

"That's… so not fair–"

"Too bad, so sad. Plus, you ate way more than me, greedy guts."

"Anyways, thank you," Kim whispered, ignoring the comment. "I wouldn't have… been able to… save everyone without you."

"Meh… Without Hego to ruin all the fun, it wasn't that bad." Kim instantly looked up. "And no, that doesn't mean I'm interested in hero work."

"I wasn't going to ask–"

"Then I'd sue your face for slander."

"Can't blame a girl… for trying?"

"You're very trying." _And fun to boot._

"We still on for the Eiffel Tower?"

"Kimmie, look at us. We're dirty, sweaty, and covered in all sorts of disgusting funk. It's not happening." She ignored Kim's disappointed face and looked over the rooftops. "C'mon, we're not too far from my place. We can clean up, and you can crash on my sofa for the night."

"Please and thank youuu–"

And with that Kim dropped to her knees and threw up, her loud and impressive vomiting dwarfing out the emergency workers below.

~o0o~

Shego pushed open her safe-house door with a flourish and flicked on the light switch, revealing her studio apartment.

"Mi casa es su casa," she announced as she gestured theatrically at her place. Its decor was modern and impersonal to the eye, a deliberate misdirection for anyone searching for her abode. A large, white leather sofa dominated the living room, along with a massive television, a glass dining table, and recessed lights in the ceiling. None of it was her preferred style, but that was the point.

"I'd give you the nickel tour." She poked Kim in the chest. "But you already know your way around."

Kim stuck out her tongue as she stepped inside, looking a lot better than before. Most of the color had returned to her cheeks, a happy smile dominating her face. She touched Shego's elbow as she passed, a large, half-empty bottle of water in her hand. She made a beeline for the sofa and collapsed face first, a 'so comfy' floating up from her recumbent form.

"Shower first," Shego said, prodding Kim's foot with her own. "I'll find you something to wear and bring it in."

"Five more minutes?" came the muffled reply.

"Shower, now!"

"One more minute?"

"I'll dump you in there myself!"

She smirked as Kim rolled to her feet, grumbling the whole way to the bathroom. In seconds the sound of running water echoed through the door, and she found herself whistling as she headed to her open bedroom. Kim was the first person she had ever brought back here, and it felt strangely right.

 _Now… options…_

She fossicked in her wardrobe for just the right look, and soon she had an overly large, faded, Metallica t-shirt, fluffy black socks, bright red boxers, and some old black sweats that she could not even remember buying. She skipped the bras as they were going to sleep, plus none of hers would fit Kim anyways. She nodded in satisfaction at the ensemble, the get-up far from anything Kim would ever wear.

 _Can't wait to see her in this._

She grabbed herself something to change into after her own shower then headed back out, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come," Kim called out.

Shego's stepped inside to the scent of coconut bodywash and closed the door, the room filled with steam from Kim's ablutions. The first thing that caught her eye was the pile of clothes on the floor, and as her gaze travelled upwards, she swallowed. She admired beauty in all its forms and Kim's water-dappled silhouette through the misted glass was certainly that. Kim's hands rose to her head as Shego watched, her back slightly arched as she washed her hair.

Shego appreciated the sensual display then blinked as she remembered why she was here.

"Clothes."

"Please and thank you."

"Spare toothbrush in the lower cabinet."

"Righto."

She neatly stacked Kim's change of attire on the counter, and with one last look, exited the room.

~o~

"Your turn," Kim announced as she walked out of the bathroom.

Shego excitedly sat up on the sofa, her appreciative eye looking Kim up and down. With their difference in height and body shape it meant her clothes were loose on Kim, but she found the style really worked for her.

"Rockin' the dark side, Princess. It suits you."

"Uh-huh," Kim deadpanned as she dried her hair with a towel, the sweatshirt tied about her waist, a bottle of moisturizer tucked in its pocket.

"I mean it, honestly."

Kim paused in her drying, then flashed her a big, happy smile.

Shego returned the smile as she continued to admire Kim in her borrowed wardrobe. She would never again see her like this, so it was important to remember every - little - detail. Like the way Kim's mussed hair sensually covered half her face from the vigorous drying, her ruddy cheeks dimpled by her smile. And there, peeking out from behind the disheveled chaos, a vibrant, olive-green eye watching her in return. Shego bit her lip as she moved her gaze lower, loving how the overly large t-shirt hung off one shapely, freckled shoulder, its hem down around Kim's thighs. Complementing it all were the baggy sweatpants, tied low about Kim's waist, brushing the floor, her fluffy black socks poking out from underneath.

Shego realized she was staring, that she had not taken a breath. Kim had not moved either. Shego cleared her throat and looked away, fumbling for her change of clothes. Snagging her threads she hurried for the bathroom, glancing back as she grabbed the door.

Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met. A moment just for them.

She shivered.

Then it hit her like a freight train, a wild, intangible spark of attraction arcing between them.

 _OH!_

Need…

Want…

Desire…

Kim turned away first, the cutest little blush lighting up her cheeks. Shego followed suit, almost slamming the door shut behind her. She slumped against it and slid to the floor, head in her hands.

 _No…! No! I can't–! I'm not–!_

She touched a heated cheek, heart thundering away in her chest. A tingling palm was raised as she stared at nothing, other, deeper parts, tingling as well. She wanted to deny what she had just felt, but the intensity of it had knocked the air from her lungs. Licking her lips, she slowly took in a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head.

 _I'm tired and on a dry spell, that's all. Imagining things. Gotta be all the girl/girl teasing from earlier_. She grabbed the counter and pulled herself up, wide eyes staring back at her from the mirror. _But… it was so intense!_

With barely a thought she activated her glow.

 _I'm sober now_. _I can't misconstrue what I felt_. Her gaze darted about, no help in sight. _Do I... really like her like that?_

The silent question hung in the air.

She wasn't stupid, just worn out and overwhelmed as she avoided the answer. She ran her hands through her hair, almost giddy in wonder. She had always admired the female form, yet considered herself immune to their charms. No sexy spandex wearing heroine or villainess had ever turned her head, until now. Yet it was more than suddenly desiring the fairer sex. It wasn't just any girl, it was Kim Possible.

 _I like Kimmie._

 _I 'like' like her._

 _And there's no attitudinator, mind control chip, or stupid plant affecting me._

 _I freakin' have the hots for her!_

She breathed in and out a few times as she dropped back to the floor, butterflies swirling in her stomach. A giggly nervousness filled her. It was so unlike anything she had ever felt, but so was the situation.

 _Of all the girls in all the world, it had to be her._

It was definitely a revelation, but she was already coming to terms with it. She had been so many things in her life that suddenly liking someone of the fairer sex did not even make it into her list of top ten weird happenings.

 _But why now? After all these years and everything we've been through, why? Why?!_

She chewed her lip as she searched for an answer, needing to know.

… _Because… I'm truly seeing her for the first time? The real her, the woman behind the hero mask?_ True, it had happened before, but she had been so mind-fucked that she barely remembered her time as Ms. Go. _So here we are, at my place, with her in some borrowed clothes. No fighting or saving the world to get in the way. Just the two of us being us around each other, and… I notice her_.

She shook her head at the silliness of it all.

Leaning back she replayed their night together, focusing on every little detail and interaction between the two of them. At how good she had felt once trust had been reestablished, and all the little smiles and touches they had shared. It had been a first date in all but name, and in hindsight it had been perfect. Kim could match her blow for blow, snark for snark, like no one ever had. And the working together, saving people, well that had been the icing on the cake.

She glanced at the door, picturing Kim on the sofa.

 _And she's super cute in my hand me downs._

The urge to march outside and kiss Kim was foremost in her mind, but it was tempered by the knowledge that it could never happen. Kim was not gay, her Freudian slips for the night a cry for help because of her relationship woes, and not an interest in experimentation. There was also the Ron factor and the barrier he presented, another reason not to make a move. However, she had inside information and the skills to use it.

 _I could do it. Just walk out there and ruin their relationship. Be a shoulder to cry on, then so-much-more._

 _I've done it before_.

 _Should I?_

 _Can I…?_

If it was a guy, or anyone else, she would not even be thinking about this. She would split them up and have her way. Wham bam thank you ma'am. But it was Kim and they had history. She tried to work around it, but their shared past rose to thwart her desires. Thus it was settled.

 _Just friends, no benefits._

With a groan she stood to her feet and began to undress. She could indulge in the luxury of analyzing her feelings in the morning, when Kim had gone. Right now, she needed to shower and collapse into bed. One by one her ruined attire ended up on top of Kim's and she made a mental note to go shopping, knowing she was going to let Kim keep her borrowed sleepwear.

 _She looks good in black. Well, my black, my clothes. And cute as all fuck when she's showing off a bit of skin_.

A quick turn of the taps and she stepped under the warm spray, a happy sigh escaping her lips. Hands against the tiled wall, she tilted her head this way then that as she let the water run through her hair and down her back. Like a lover's caress. She hummed in happiness then remembered Kim in the shower, a shiver running through her. Eyes closed, she bit her lip as questing fingers slipped between her thighs, a neglected libido waking up after months of abstinence.

 _NO!_

She slammed her hands back against the wall. Restraint not in her nature. Neither was fantasizing about Kim.

 _Dammit! I can resist making a fool of myself over her for one night! I'll just take my time and properly wash my hair, and she'll be asleep by the time I'm done._

She lathered herself up and let the water wash away her thoughts, a loofah reaching all those hard to get at places.

 _Then we go our separate ways in the morning. No muss, no fuss._

~o0o~

Shego silently opened the bathroom door and sighed. Kim should have been fast asleep by now, instead she was sitting up on the sofa with a towel around her hair. She had donned her sweatshirt and found a fleecy blanket, and was curled up under it as she watched a sappy romance movie on the television.

Shego knew the film well, but she would never admit to that.

Kim's head twitched then she turned to face Shego, draping an arm over the back of the couch.

"Hey, you're done at last."

"I am." _Why aren't you asleep?_ "I thought you'd be asleep by now?"

"I was, almost, then realized I wanted to talk some more." She nodded at the empty space next to her, all traces of her tiredness gone. "You know, to make up for us missing out on the Eiffel Tower."

"Uh-huh."

Shego eyed the spot next to Kim, wondering why it felt more dangerous now than when they were villain and hero. She took a step forwards, bringing her glowing hands up to her wet hair. A faint sizzle and cloud of steam rose from between her fingers, her raven-black tresses drying quickly under her ministrations.

"Ohh, wow!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes following Shego's hands. "Can you do me next?"

' _Can you do me… Do me… Do me_ …' was all Shego heard, her heart skipping a beat at the offer. She went to say 'yes', her good intentions towards Kim just fading away. Imaginative, erotic ideas danced behind her eyes, her thoughts spiraling down into the gutter. She looked away as she fought down a blush, which annoyed her, then made her angry.

 _Mmyeah… You know what…? No! Not happening_. She turned back to Kim, her mind made up. "Sure. In a minute."

Shego's jaw worked soundlessly for a moment. It had just come out. Her desires overriding common sense. No way to take it back now without looking like a fool. She watched Kim beam in happiness and raise her knees up to her chest, pulling the blanket close. Kim patted the space right next to her and looked at Shego in expectation.

 _Well… fuck!_

Shego pivoted on the spot and headed for the kitchen, continuing to dry her hair as she went. She so needed a drink right now. It would do nothing because of her glow, but she really wanted the hit. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed back out, open bottle in hand.

"How do we do this?" Kim asked, switching off the television with the remote.

"Um…" _I don't know, I've never slept with a girl before_ — _Fuck!_

She raised her drink and downed half of it. Being good had never been so hard. She let the frosty beer focus her thoughts, needing to take this seriously. The energies she was about to manipulate reacted to different materials in different ways, and she did not want to set Kim's clothes on fire or melt her skin.

"You, sit on the floor, and I'll– I'll take the couch behind you."

Kim grabbed a pillow and dropped it onto the wooden floorboards, then slid off the sofa and made herself comfortable on the cushion.

"Uh… your top. Top would be bad. Flammable and all."

Kim nodded in understanding and ditched her towel then pulled her sweatshirt up and over her head. For Shego, it caused her heart to skip a beat as Kim's t-shirt was dragged all the way up her back, the bright red boxers sticking out from below. There was so much skin on display, the curve of a breast barely covered by her action. Kim grumbled then casually shuffled everything back into place, unaware of the effect she was having on Shego.

 _Just friends… just friends… just friends… No benefits!_ Shego repeated to herself as a she sat on the sofa, a leg on either side of Kim.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then realized the enormity of their situation. That her one-time nemesis was sitting demurely in front of her. She was still coming to grips with their friendship and her interest in Kim, and now she was fathoming just how much trust Kim was giving her. For years she had used her glow as a weapon to threaten and terrorize, and now Kim was calmly waiting to be bathed in it.

 _So surreal_ …

"This is so surreal," Kim said, looking back over her shoulder.

"I was thinking the same."

Kim flashed her a smile and craned her neck to watch as best she could.

Shego plonked a hand on top of Kim's head and directed her gaze forwards, not relinquishing her grip until she felt Kim capitulate. Victorious, she gently rested her elbows on Kim's shoulders and stuck her arms out to either side, palms upwards, summoning her glow. She felt an involuntary shiver run through Kim, but that was the extent of her nerves. No other reaction to those hands of death.

"They're safe to touch, if you want?" Shego murmured.

" 'Kay…" Kim whispered as she stared at the glowing appendages. She raised a hand before pulling it back. Then … slowly … she reached out so her palm was resting above the green flames. Hesitating, but only for a second, she placed a hand on Shego's.

 _Fuck me, Princess! Is there anything you won't do?_

"Beautiful," Kim murmured, staring at the emerald glow. She entwined their fingers then turned them this way and that, watching the play of flames around their joined hands.

Shego allowed Kim her moment. It was not something that happened every day. In fact, she had only ever dried her own hair this way, never anyone else's. A first for both of them, and a secret she was not prepared to share as yet.

 _And… it's… showtime!_

She twitched her hand and freed it from Kim's, then sat back as she extinguished her glow. She eyed that mane of damp red hair splayed along Kim's back, hanging loose. A quick adjustment of Kim's shirt and she was ready. Reigniting her glow, she heard Kim's breathing increase as she brought her fingers closer and closer until she rested them against Kim's exposed neck.

She appreciated Kim's gasp and shiver, but this time it was in pleasure as visible goosebumps raced along her skin.

 _And now…_

She slid her fingers deep into that mane of thick, red hair and made her way up and along Kim's head. Kim instantly went limp beneath her, a happy sigh escaping her lips. Shego smirked then deftly adjusted her path and ran her flaming hands down the length of Kim's hair, steam rising in her wake.

She was done in no time at all, her glow most effective at drying. However, she did not want their intimate moment to end this quick. Letting her flames flicker and die, she moved into a proper scalp massage.

Low, happy noises burbled from Kim.

Shego smiled, then spied the bottle of moisturizer Kim had brought out. An idea bloomed that could not be denied. She was not a massage god like Midas, but she had picked up enough to count herself an expert. In no time at all she had squeezed out a dollop of lotion, warmed it between her hands, then brought her fingers back onto Kim's neck.

She frowned, Kim's shoulders tight and rigid beneath her touch.

"Stress. Not you," Kim mumbled as a way of explanation.

 _That's a lotta fuckin stress!_ She adjusted the collar of Kim's shirt, then adjusted it again, no easy way to get her hands on the knots. _This'd be a hell of a lot easier without her shirt–_

"Here," Kim murmured. Without another word she sat up straight and pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, holding it tight against her chest. She showed no embarrassment, not even a blush as she brushed her hair over a shoulder and leaned forwards, closing her eyes.

 _Holy shit!_ Shego silently exclaimed, mesmerized by the disrobing. She drank in Kim's slim waist before moving her gaze up and along Kim's back, across her shoulders, before plunging down to the curve of her hips and the cleft of her buttocks. So much skin on display. This close, she was confronted with the bruises from their earlier tussle and all the tiny white scars from years past, yet they were all superseded by the fact that…

 _She's practically naked! Naked in my apartment and wanting me to massage her!_

It was her turn to raise a hand then pull it back, swallowing. Wondering if she could do this without making a fool of herself. She shook her head to clear away her lecherous thoughts, focusing back on the task at hand. Slowly… she reached out and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders, half expecting them to be shrugged away. Nothing happened, just the warm, tactile feel of skin beneath her hands.

 _Phew, Kimmie… the things you do to me_.

She lightly traced a nail down one of Kim's faded scars, then mentally rolled up her sleeves.

 _Right, time to tackle those knots_.

She started low on Kim's back, her fingers kneading the tenseness from those muscles. Bit by bit she worked her way up, the knots falling beneath her vigorous attention. Kim's growly moans of appreciation grew louder with each stroke, too cute. She smirked at Kim's shallow breathing, a look of absolute bliss on Kim's face as she loosely held her shirt in place. A little more of this and her make-do covering would be on the floor, and then she would be truly topless

 _I'm literally massaging her out of her clothes_. Which brought up a fond memory. _It's not like it hasn't happened to me_.

She pressed her thumbs in hard and ran them down Kim's back, slipping them under the waistband of her boxers. Not stopping there, she let her fingers join in, moving her hands around Kim's hips and under her shirt, then up along her ribs, and pulling back just as she reached the swell of her breasts. She had thought Kim was happy before, but the deep, loud moan that Kim let out told her otherwise. It sent tingles through her own body, a need to cross her legs, to rub her thighs together, to find some personal relief from this sensual massage.

 _Forget that! Get her on the floor and massage her pants off!_

There it was, the little devil sitting on her shoulder that always got her into so much trouble. It had sent her spiraling into villainy. Convincing her to do wrong because it was so much fun to be bad.

 _No. Be good for once._

 _Or be very, very bad!_

 _Shut it!_

 _You know you want to…_

She reached for more lotion, then felt Kim stir beneath her.

"I wish Ron could make me feel this good," Kim mumbled, her voice a million miles away.

 _What?_

"He tries, so hard. He really, really does. But his massages are never this good." Her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "It's never been… good." A sobbing shudder wracked her body. "What's wrong with me?" she asked, staring at the floor.

 _What's wrong with you?_ She knew she was missing something, that a step in the conversation had been skipped. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect the way you are!"

"I can't be– There has to be something– We– I–" She covered her distraught face. "Ron and I, there's something I left out…"

 _Ah!_

"That even before our issues, something was off, for me. Something was missing. It–" She found Shego's eyes, blushing as she dropped her gaze. "It feels kinda nice when we make love. He, ah… gets me there, most times. But I was expecting more fireworks, chemistry. For the earth to move, you know?"

It had suddenly become serious. Kim's problem a bucket of cold water on their moment. Shego slid down next to Kim and shuffled around, admiring Kim from the front.

 _She looked stunning from behind, but like this… Yeah, I got it bad_. She could only be so good, so her supportive hand ended up on Kim's thigh. "Kimmie, sometimes two people just aren't made for each other, even if they are best friends." She pictured herself and Drakken. "Or around each other all the time."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do." She squeezed Kim's thigh. "And, well, thinking about it, maybe guys aren't for you?" She said it with tongue-in-cheek, but saw the shock of it run through Kim.

"Wh-What!? With a– a girl? I'm not– I mean, I don't think I could ever…" Kim whispered, her voice petering out as her cheeks heated up.

 _Geez! She has to know I wasn't serious?_

"How… would I know… if I liked girls, as well?" Kim asked, a faint quaver in her voice.

Shego blinked. Bi was safer than gay, but she knew Kim's sexual orientation was not in question.

 _How would you know?_ She bit back a sarcastic reply. While Kim lived a fantastical life, she was still very plain, vanilla. Boring in other words. _Ron's got her so screwed up that she doesn't even know which way to look. There's no way she'd question her sexuality if she was happy. She really needs to dump him and to find herself a proper boyfriend._

"Kimmie, I wasn't serious."

"I know… but how would I know?"

 _She's really not going to let this go, is she? So…_ "Just find a girl you think you like and kiss her." _Doy!_

"Oh…!"

Kim looked away then back, her gaze dropping as their eyes met. She shyly glanced back at Shego, her cheeks turning bright red before she focused on the twisting hands in her lap.

 _What–?_ Shego thought, before understanding kicked in. _OH!_ She was speechless, her heart beating faster at the mere thought. _Should I? One kiss to set her straight?_ She bit her lip. _I'd be doing it for her, not for me._

 _Liar!_

She had done it once before, kissed a girl. It was a drunken college party. She was angry with the guy that she was seeing at the time… She remembered the argument … but not the kiss. This, however, this kiss she knew she would remember.

"Here, let me help." She rose to her knees and shuffled forwards, straddling Kim's thighs. She looked down into big, wide eyes filled with trepidation and wonder. "Because there are some things you just know."

She cupped Kim's cheek, enjoying the breathy exclamation of surprise. The intimate, physical touch sent a shiver along her arm, her attention drawn to those lips. One of Kim's hands found her shirt, gripping tightly. Offering no resistance. And as she leaned in, eyes closing, she curled her fingers in thick, red hair and kissed her. Kissed the life out of her. Lips so unbelievably soft and wanting opening for her, as a long forgotten heat suffused her belly, and lower. She relished the feelings, while somewhere in the background there was a low, deep moan of desire.

She lost herself in the touch, feel, and taste of those lips but eventually pulled away, the two of them breathing hard. Kim's eyes were closed, her head tilted just so, but soon she would recover and Shego would have to face the music.

 _Waaay to ruin a budding friendship, nimrod!_ She wondered where they went from here. _Why couldn't I just keep it in my pants?_ She felt the grip on her shirt tighten and realized that neither of them had moved.

Kim's eyes snapped open, a fire in them blazing bright. Shego almost lashed out as she was tackled backwards and onto the floor, Kim on top. Bare breasts flashed before her eyes before hands snaked their way up her body, wrapping themselves in her hair.

"Ki-Kimmie?"

"I have to know, for sure!"

She was enthusiastically kissed, all rational thoughts going bye-bye.

 **~o0o~**

The massage idea came from nowhere, and the characters wanted it, so I just ran with it.

Was Shego going to undress Kim with a sensuous massage or was she going to be good? I leave that up to you to decide.

 **~o0o~**


	3. A wakeup call

**~o0o~**

Shego murmured something unintelligible and cracked open an eyelid. More asleep than awake, she lay there in the warmth and comfort of her bed. Snuggling in deeper, she looked around her bedroom wondering what was up. There was light around the edges of the curtains, showing mid-morning, the heavy drapes keeping the room in darkness; yet it was not this that had disturbed her slumber.

 _Where–?_ she thought fuzzily as she searched beneath the covers, a Kim shaped hole beside her.

She raised her head then stifled a groan, aching all over.

 _Kimmie's a wildcat between the sheets._

A light breeze blew the curtains apart as she dropped back onto her pillow, the cool draft bringing with it all the sounds of the city, plus a familiar voice. There was Kim outside on the balcony, freshly showered, dressed and ready to leave as she talked on her phone. Shego heard the words 'Ron' and 'home', so she burrowed back under the covers in understanding. An evening of wild lesbian sex with your former nemesis could be nothing more than a one-night stand. No matter how good it had been.

 _And he is her boyfriend._

She snorted and closed her eyes, the memory of their time together playing through her mind as she drifted back to sleep.

 _Least we'll always have Paris_ …

~o0o~

The near-silent bedroom was peaceful and serene, then from deep within the covers a voice murmured, "Kimmie."

The black and white comforter twitched as a pale green hand became visible, Shego slowly waking. She was buried under the blankets, her naked form curled up into a warm, happy ball against the softest pillow she had ever known. A part of her tried to tell her that something was amiss, but she was just too darn comfortable to listen right now.

She started to stretch, her fingers gliding across a familiar form.

 _Umm... what...?_

Sleepy eyes cracked open and focused on the mass of bright red curls right in front of her. She blinked, the final piece of the waking puzzle answered by the warm body pressed against her own, Kim in her arms, their legs entwined.

 _Oh…_

She was used to sleeping alone, waking alone, being alone, now here they were. It made a nice change. She sighed and buried her face in Kim's hair, breathing in deep.

 _Why'd you stay? What changed your mind?_ She held Kim a little tighter, her fingers lightly stroking Kim's side. _Know what? Don't care. I'm glad you did_.

And yet…

She felt an overwhelming need to just hold Kim, to be close to her. And it was the sheer lack of sexual desire that caused all sorts of warning bells. She pushed it all down, something to worry about later. Much later. Never.

 _It was just sex._

She had always desired broad shoulders and muscles in her partners, and now Kim had swayed her with soft curves and the taste of her body. Just thinking about it sent tingles down her spine. She huffed in mock annoyance that Kim had come back to bed in a shirt, the attire really in the way. Raising her head, she looked around, not really sure what for. Her bedroom was a sexy crime scene, the evidence of last night's tryst all about them. Make do ropes hung from the edges of the bed, a bottle of massage oil at the end, along with whipped cream, caramel sauce, and other playthings on the bedside table. They all brought up a rush of memories, their night together beyond unbelievable.

 _A cheerleader who likes to beat up bad guys? Shoulda been my first clue that she was into way more than just guys._

She snuggled back into Kim.

 _Comfy_ …

 _Sleepy_ …

She closed her eyes with a happy sigh, a needy hand finding its way under Kim's shirt. Skin, so warm and soft that it instantly ignited her desire. Last night had been amazing, but that was then, this was now. Kim being asleep and unknowing, well … that only enhanced the experience. She inched closer, caressing her way up Kim's ribs then over a breast, every muscle tightening at the soft, flawless curves beneath her fingertips.

 _Screw sleep, morning sex is better!_ She glanced at the sunlight peeking around the heavy drapes. _Or afternoon sex_ … "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake," she whispered.

There was no response from Kim.

 _Guess I'll have to give you a proper wakeup call._

With a wicked grin she slipped beneath the covers, never one to deny herself anything. Skills that had made her the best thief in the world employed as she raised Kim's shirt, a nipple lightly captured and teased between her teeth before she placed small, delicate kisses down Kim's stomach. She savored the heady smell of last night's passion as she went. It had been an evening of amazing firsts … for the both of them.

 _So good!_

She nimbly positioned herself between Kim's legs, inhaling deeply. It was a scent she knew well, the tantalizing aroma shifting her libido into overdrive. She had been with enough guys and their quirks to have tasted herself. Kim, though, she had been familiar yet completely different, the taste leaving her smitten. It called to her like a drug, one that she could not deny.

 _So mine!_

Skilled fingers flared green as she severed Kim's panties, then her exploratory kisses disappeared between velvety folds, turning into long, soft licks.

 _She tastes so good. I can't get enough._

It wasn't long before she felt Kim's hips twitch beneath her.

 _No escape for the hero this time, Kimmie_ …

It had come as a surprise that Kim liked to be restrained, and it raised a lot of interesting questions about all the times she had been caught so easily. Perhaps, too easily. Inquiries for another time, though. She grasped Kim's legs and held them apart, and soon soft, animated mewls echoed through the sheets. She grinned at the sounds, quickening her strokes over those swelling lips. A burst of wetness touched her tongue, and she eagerly lapped it up, moaning in desire.

"Ohhh…! Oh God! Oh God! Oh! Oh…!" Kim softly cried as her trembling hands found Shego's head beneath the sheet.

 _Yeah, there's your weak spot_.

She offered no resistance as desperate fingers curled in her hair, pulling her closer, deeper, her face becoming soaked in Kim's arousal. She held her tight as she sucked on those beautiful, swollen lips, her rapidly flicking tongue eliciting a chorus of breathless whimpers from above.

"D-Don't– God! D-Don't– Don't stop…!" Kim softly cried as she writhed uncontrollably, her hips grinding into Shego's face.

 _Like anything could stop me!_

She was a selfish lover, always putting her own pleasure above that of her partner's. Not with Kim though, and especially not this morning. A quick learner in the art of lesbian sex, she moved against Kim, feeling the sweat as they touched, the aphrodisiac flavor beneath her tongue, and the way Kim moaned, thrust, and oh-so-forcefully pulled her face into her.

It was intoxicating. Kim completely at her mercy.

"Please! I'm gonna–!" Kim breathlessly exclaimed, her torso whipping to and fro.

 _That's my Kimmie. Cum for me._

She held her tight as Kim arched beneath her in frozen silence, the muted cries of half taken gasps heralding the oncoming storm. She tightened her grasp, her worshipping tongue pushing Kim over the edge. In an instant every muscle in Kim's body went rigid as she rose above the bed, her orgasmic silence a joy to behold. Without a sound Kim slumped back to the mattress, her body limp and boneless and heaving for breath.

Shego eagerly devoured her lover's cum, that delicious figure trembling with glorious aftershocks.

"Shego…" Kim said weakly, her muffled voice barely carrying through the covers.

"Afternoon, Cupcake."

She tossed the comforter aside and sat up, eyeing her lover. At some stage Kim had pulled her shirt off, her glistening, sweat stained breasts rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath. It was the sexiest sight Shego had ever seen. She ached to capture of if those erect nipples, but she had other plans in mind. Sexy plans. Holding Kim's gaze, she traced a finger down each cheek before slowly and deliberately sucking the wetness from it.

The soft moan from Kim was everything Shego wanted.

"Did you like your wakeup call?" Shego asked as she slid her hand down between Kim's thighs.

"Yes, I–" Kim replied, twitching from the gentle caresses. "Please, sensitive," she said, her weak attempts at stopping the stimulation failing.

 _Not this time, Kimmie_. She shook her head in the negative, enjoying Kim's wide eyed reaction. _I'm so not finished with you yet!_

"Shego, I–"

"Shh," she said as she leaned forwards, placing her fingers over Kim's mouth.

She knew where those digits had been, as did Kim, and she slowly traced them around Kim's lips. The heady scent did its work as Kim let out a soft moan, her mouth opening on cue. Shego smiled at the perfect, pink tongue on display, beckoning to her, and she slipped her fingers down inside to feed Kim her own essence.

She almost weakened in her resolve as Kim sucked her fingers clean, the day off to a fantastic start.

 _Time to kick things up a notch_ …

She rose up and lifted Kim's legs as she went, then pushed Kim's knees back behind her head as she bent her in half; a lot to be said about a gorgeous, flexible, nineteen year old body. Kim offered only token resistance, too blissed out to properly resist. Resting her chin on Kim's backside, she looked down at her willing captive, grinning.

"Sure do hope you're comfortable, 'cause this is gonna be a long… fun… afternoon."

She enjoyed watching Kim's mouth open in an 'oh' of understanding. Then she slowly circled Kim's little brown star with her tongue before flicking the tip over her prize, inducing a shiver from Kim.

 _Yeah, you liked that last night as well, didn't you? But that's for later, in the shower_. _For now_ …

She had learned what Kim liked, really liked, and just went plain crazy for, and now she wanted to see her truly lose it. That Kim had been fairly naive in the bedroom had scarcely been surprising, her prudish nature hardly helped by Ron's fumbling inexperience. Shego winked then buried her lips between Kim's thighs, her tongue unfurling to lick Kim's most sensitive of places. Kim's exhalation and soundless cry of joy was beautiful. Kim was beautiful, her angelic face framed by sweat stained hair.

 _I'm gonna make you cum so hard!_

"Sh-Shego, it's too much!" Kim whimpered as she tried to break free, unable to find the strength. "Please!" she begged, as she tried to pull away from the continued attention.

 _It is too much, isn't it?_ "You still haven't screamed for me, have you?"

"Th-that's… not me."

"I know, and I'm aimin' ta fix that."

She ignored Kim's stuttered reply, as beating her had never been so much fun. That Kim had been missing out on so many orgasms was a crime, and multiple climaxes were the perfect way to loosen her up. She forcefully pushed Kim's legs further apart, evoking a gasp from her lover.

"Please, Shego, I-I'll scream, honest," Kim said as she weakly pulled at the hands holding her legs. "Just give me some time– Just wait– Please."

 _Oh, you'll scream for me, alright_.

She smiled as Kim continued to plead with her, then dipped her tongue down to send Kim's eyes rolling back in her head. She promptly increased the speed of her devilish actions, enjoying every whimper and shudder from Kim as she sent her spiraling back down into the carnal abyss with every flick of her tongue.

"You're sooo evil!" Kim exclaimed as she threw her head back onto her pillow, her traitorous hips moving in time with Shego's thrusts.

"Mm-hmm," Shego hummed, in total agreement.

She, however, wanted more.

She grabbed Kim's wrists and slid them up the bed, so they were above Kim's head. Kim instinctually grabbed the headboard, leaving her nubile, young form open to the world. Shego growled and pressed herself against that body, her breasts deliciously rubbing against warm skin.

 _This is so hot! She's so hot… and wet_.

She braced an arm across Kim's thighs, holding those shapely legs apart, then leaned back down and sucked in a deep breath before burying her lips against Kim. She was the sweetest nectar, and Shego could feel her face becoming covered in Kim's excitement. Senses overwhelmed as she lost herself in the taste, touch, and feel of her lover.

 _God, she tastes so good_.

"Ahh-ohhh… uhhh, Sh-Shegooo!" Kim breathlessly cried out as she writhed upon the bed in pure passion.

 _You're so fuckin' sexy_.

She teasingly traced her fingers around Kim's smooth sex, and across it, olive-green eyes begging for more. One finger then two easily slid inside, Kim so open for her. A desire-filled groan reverberated through Shego as she gently began to stroke … then fuck … her willing prisoner.

"Shego! Oh God!" Kim panted in a low voice, "I'm gonna– You're gonna make me– Again! Oh God!"

"Mmm," Shego rumbled, her lips capturing Kim's pearl.

She had forgotten why she was here. Her animalistic cravings superseded by the taste. It was everything. Somewhere in the background there was heavy panting, Kim's voice gone as her body moved in time with those fingers. Shego elicited a strangled gasp from her lover as she slid oh-so-deep inside, then she proceeded to take Kim with all her passion.

The headboard creaked, Kim knuckles turning white as she held on.

 _Scream for me, Kimmie._

"Shegooo!" Kim called out in an almost silent exhalation of physical joy. She stared unseeing at the ceiling, her muscles seizing up in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her, then with a happy sigh she dropped back onto the bed. Shego drank in the sight as she revelled in the light, tangy taste of Kim's climax. Different yet the same, her tongue lapping it up.

But she had no intention of stopping here. Quite the opposite, in fact. One last ace to play.

 _I couldn't risk it last night while tired, but I'm wide awake now. And I know what I want_. "You know I'm immune to my glow, and I've always wondered…"

Kim's eyes snapped open to stare at her in disbelief. Shego winked then smirked as Kim tried to free herself, but she was too slow. Way too slow.

"Scream for me, Princess."

Strategically placed fingers erupted in green flames.

"Cum all over my face as I fuck you with my glow!"

Kim's mouth opened in a silent howl as her body went insane from the sensory overload. She strained against Shego's hold, babbling then shrieking for her to stop. Pleading that it was too much. Shego simply lowered her mouth and intensified her glow, letting the exquisite sensations cascade through Kim with every … single … pulse.

A loud crack echoed throughout the room as Kim broke the headboard, her spasming legs almost throwing Shego from the bed. Nails slammed into Shego's arms as Kim screamed out her pleasure to the world, helplessly cuming, again and again.

It was all music to Shego's ears.

She finally relented with her glow and collapsed onto the bed, an arm across Kim as she snuggled into her. Speechless and breathless, she lay there with her eyes constantly flicking back to her hands in awe. She had always seen her powers as death and destruction, and now, through Kim, she had seen that it could also be so much more. It was eye opening. Life changing.

She felt more than heard Kim take in a shuddering breath, so she levered herself up on an elbow.

"So…" she panted, "how was that?"

Kim burst into tears.

Shego was so dumbfounded by the reaction that all she could do was lie there and watch as Kim rolled off the bed and ran from the room, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind her.

 _What?_

She blinked.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

 _~o~_

Shego dragged her hands down her face as she stared at the ceiling.

 _Nope. Nada. I've got no fuckin idea._

She glanced at the bathroom door.

 _It can't have been the sex_. She licked her lips. _It was too good_. She sat up and scowled at the door, then walked over and thumped on it.

"Kimmie?" No answer. "Kim?" Still no answer.

She clenched her fists and glared at the barrier, flames flickering around her fingers. She brought her arm back, then surprisingly turned and stomped away, snagging a white satin robe as she went. She slipped it on as she walked into the kitchen. Coffee and a clear head were needed, otherwise she would be needing a new bathroom door.

 _Or more_ …

' _Cause I react badly when people force an issue, and Kimmie can be the same._

She took the opportunity to wash her face and hands, and soon two freshly brewed coffees were poured. She sipped on hers as she leaned against the counter in thought, still no clue as to Kim's reaction. With an annoyed huff she headed back, drinks in hand.

 _Hmm… what's that?_

She detoured over to the balcony and pushed the drapes apart. Kim's phone lay on the porch. Discarded. Its casing freshly cracked. It sparked a memory from earlier, and she put two-and-two together.

 _What's the doofus done now?_

She picked up the phone and accessed its call history, then hit dial.

 _Let's see if I'm right._

She stood there and listened to it ring and ring, and was just about to give up when it was answered.

" _Hey KP, can't pick you up from the airport like you asked,"_ Ron piped up, his voice barely heard over some loud music. _"This videogame's still a-rockin', and I don't wanna break my winning streak_." There were the sounds of explosions and he let out an enthusiastic 'whoop'. _"Oh, and can you stop by Bueno Nacho on the way? I need you to pick me up some–"_

She crushed the phone without saying a word.

 _I'll buy her a new one_.

She flared her hand and slagged the remains, then walked over to the bathroom door. She had a good idea as to the 'who', but the 'why' was still a mystery.

 _He musta fucked up big time for her to stay_. She lightly tapped her foot against the door. "I have coffee," she announced.

There was no response, as expected, and she put the drinks on the floor then sat with her back to the door. She smirked as a slight thump behind her told her that Kim had done the same.

"Hey…" Shego said, leaning her head against the door.

"…Hey…" Kim eventually replied.

"Feel like opening the door yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"My whole life will change if I do!"

 _Dramatic much?_ She sipped on her coffee and let the silence stretch out. The art of interrogation was knowing your foe, and she knew Kim.

"I found your phone," Shego said after a while.

"Oh…" Kim replied, her voice barely heard.

"Saw that it had an accident."

"…Yeah."

"Is that why you're hiding in my bathroom?"

"No. It's because you made me feel so wonderful and wanted."

 _Umm_ … She pinched her nose in confusion. "Sorry, you're hiding 'cause you enjoyed the sex?"

"Yes. No. It's just… Ron. He–"

Shego went back to her drink as she stretched out her legs, waiting…

"I woke up early, and called Ron to let him know I was on my way home," Kim said, choking back a sob. "He thought I was already back. That he hadn't even missed me! His 'bodacious game' was rockin', though."

 _Yeah, I'm gonna smack him so hard!_ Shego thought. "Look, Kimmie, you know where I stand on your relationship with him."

"I know–"

"So dump him."

"I know you're right, but I can't. Or I should. Oh, I don't know anymore. It's all happening so fast, with you, and Ron, and liking girls. And that I've cheated on him, twice."

"You know I'd never say anything to anyone."

"But I will, when I see him. I have to."

"Kimmie, that's a terrible idea. What happened last night, this morning, were a one-time fling. Ships passing in the night. Don't ruin your life just because you were feeling a little down at the time."

Kim was silent for a while, then said, "What if I _want_ to see you again?"

 _I'm a baaad influence_ , Shego thought. "You know I'd be fine with that, but you're not the sorta girl to willingly cheat on her boyfriend." _Plus you'd hate yourself afterwards, and I won't have that_.

"I… wasn't thinking of cheating."

"Kimmie, no! You promised me you'd talk to your parents before making any decisions–"

"I'm nineteen, and can decide my own fate. I love Ron, I do, but it's going to have to be as a friend, not a partner." The longer she talked the more certain she sounded. "You were right that we stopped being a couple months ago, and that I have to do what makes me happy. Not what's expected of me. So, yes, I've made up my mind."

 _I guess she's had all morning to think about it, before she came back to bed. So… friends with benefits for the win_.

"And I want more than just… sex, with you."

Shego sat bolt upright, her eyes darting about as she tried to process Kim's bombshell.

 _I don't date_. It was on the tip of her tongue to say, but she paused. No man had ever been good enough for her, and she wasn't thinking about the sex. That had never been an issue. Guys and dating, the two just never lived up to her expectations. Now here was Kim. A wildcard thrown into the mix, and truly wild, especially between the sheets.

 _This is gonna complicate… everything!_

She heard movement from behind and shifted, looking up as the door opened. Kim stepped out in a powder blue robe, her face tear stained, eyes red, yet beneath it all she was looking hopeful.

Shego's eyes gravitated to the loose opening down the front of Kim's robe and the amount of leg she was showing. A part of her wanted to drag Kim into the shower and ravish her, to let her fingers and tongue do all the talking for the both of them. It made her ache with desire, but she knew that sex was off the menu … for now. They had issues to discuss.

"I could never date anyone who worked for Global Justice," Shego stated as she got to her feet.

"I know," Kim replied. She gave a tentative smile, opening up their future. "But could you, perhaps, date a uni student? And maybe partner up with her in the hero business after she graduates?"

It was a compromise. And far more than Shego ever believed Kim would give.

"That, I could live with," Shego replied, smiling back at Kim. "Well, the first part. The second… we'll see." _I came here to rob a museum. To relieve my boredom. And I ended up with so much more_. She found Kim's hand, their fingers lacing together. "So, you'll be staying in Paris a bit longer then?" Kim nodded. "Breakfast?" Kim shook her head.

"I was thinking, since we're here, a shower?" Kim said, her cheeks heating up as she wrapped a finger around the drawstring of Shego's robe.

"Kimmie, you read my mind."

She was eagerly pulled into the bathroom, a giggle floating out as the door was kicked shut.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

So… that all that happened. More action than drama/talking, but the later caused the most issues in writing. Jury duty did not help either. It's not my usual release time of the weekend either, but I wanted it out now with Easter coming up.

I like to believe that Shego's glow can do more than the show showed us, and I've had fun writing such on more than one occasion. Lucky Kim is all I can say.

 **~o0o~**


End file.
